


Bis zum Himmel - und darüber hinaus

by Imandra_Pipkin



Category: Shadowhunters, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Multi, Playgrounds, Swing Set, Training
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Wenn verschiedene Welten aufeinander treffen kann daraus etwas wunderbares entstehen.





	Bis zum Himmel - und darüber hinaus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Touch the sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848802) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin). 
  * A translation of [Touch the sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848802) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin). 

> Dies ist mein ursprünglicher Beitrag zur [#ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments/works) challenge 'Touch the Sky', welchen ich auf 500 Wörter kürzen musste.
> 
> #ficletinstruments week 12 Prompt: Misperception - One character has always thought something was true. Another demonstrates how wrong they are.

Kieran saß am Strand am Los Angeles Institut auf einem flachen Felsen, die Füße baumelten lässig im Wasser. Er beobachtete wie Cristina und Mark mit diesen sehr langen Stöcken trainieren. Mark hatte ihm den Namen genannt, aber er hatte ihn bereits wieder vergessen. Es war nicht nötig, dass er diese Dinge wusste. 

Kieran hatte viel gelernt über Menschen von seinem Shadowhunter, während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit bei der Wilden Jagd, aber noch mehr, seit Cristina in sein Leben getreten war, oder besser gesagt, ihrer beider Leben bereichert hatte. 

Er genoß es, den eleganten Bewegungen der Kämpfer zuzusehen. Es war wie ein Tanz, kraftvoll aber doch bedächtig. Mit Schwung geführt und trotzdem mit Vorsicht. Immer darauf bedacht, den anderen nicht zu verletzen. 

Er erinnerte sich an ein bestimmtes Ereignis, als er Mark und Cristina eines Abends auf Patrouille begleitet hatte. Und tatsächlich fanden sie die Dämonen auf einem menschenleeren Spielplatz. Nach dem Kampf hatte Kieran sich dort mit neugierigem Interesse umgesehen. Er hatte von solchen Orten gehört, aber bisher nie gesehen. Am Dunklen Hof gab es so etwas nicht. 

Lachend liefen Mark und Cristina zu einer Vorrichtung, die sie Kieran als Schaukel erklärten. Kieran folgte etwas zögerlicher ihrem enthusiastischen Beispiel.  
Mark und Cristina setzten sich jeweils auf einen der insgesamt vier Sitze und stießen sich mit den Füßen vom Boden ab.

"Ist das nicht für Kinder vorgesehen?" fragte Kieran, als er sich vorsichtig setzte. 

Cristina und Mark tauschten einen schelmischen Blick. Mark stand von seinem Sitz auf der Schaukel auf. Er ging zu Kieran hinüber, legte seine Hand auf Kierans, der sich an der Kette festhielt, und stellte sich ganz dicht hinter ihn. Kieran konnte seine Körperwärme in seinem Rücken fühlen.  
Cristina, die Mark gefolgt war, stellte sich vor ihn. Sie griff in die Glieder der Ketten oberhalb von Kierans Hände und zog sich nach oben. Sie winkelte ihre Knie an und zwängte ihre Beine rechts und links an seinen Hüften vorbei, bis sie sich bequem auf Kieran's Schoß niederlassen konnte. Ihre Arme legten sich um den Hals des Elbenprinzen als Mark die Ketten der Schaukel zu sich nach hinten zog und loslässt. 

Kieran war beeindruckt von ihrer beider Vertrauen, dass er Cristina nicht fallen lassen würde, trotz der für ihn sehr ungewohnten Bewegung auf der Schaukel und der Notwendigkeit sich zumindest mit einer Hand an der Kette festzuhalten. Schnell legte er einem Arm um Cristinas Taille. 

Jedes Mal, wenn die sie sich dem Boden näherten, sorgten Marks Hände in seinem Rücken mit Schwung dafür, dass sie noch höher flogen, als das Mal davor. 

Er fühlte sich frei, fast schwerelos. Nicht zu vergleichen mit einem Ritt auf Windspear hoch über den Schlachtfeldern dieser Welt. Seine Gedanken, seine Gefühle, die Kieran durchströmten waren weit entfernt von denen eines unschuldigen Kindes entfernt, das seine unbeschwerte Zeit auf dem Spielplatz genoss.

Dafür sorgte die wunderschöne Frau in seinem Schoß und die Präsenz seines Liebhabers in seinem Rücken, welche ihm äußerst bewusst war. 

Sie lachte glücklich.  
Sie waren zusammen.  
Sie waren glücklich.


End file.
